Venganza
by DanyNeko
Summary: "Cuando golpeas y maltratas a alguien, generas violencia. Preocúpate porque esta no se vuelva en tu contra más tarde" BillDipp PostCanon
1. Sueños

" _Cuando golpeas y maltratas a alguien, generas violencia. Preocúpate porque esta no se vuelva en tu contra más tarde"_

El castaño salió corriendo apenas la puerta de los baños se abrió, por accidente un chico de curso más bajo había entrado y lo había liberado del encierro en que algunos de sus compañeros lo habían mantenido desde el final del receso.

Ni siquiera se dignó a buscar la clase que le tocaba, simplemente siguió corriendo, ignorando a algún profesor que le hubiera visto pasar y salió del edificio. Por suerte se había llevado su mochila consigo al descanso y no tendría que preocuparse por sus pertenencias. Gracias a la adrenalina prácticamente llegó corriendo del tirón a su casa, ignorando como le quemaban las piernas. Sus padres no estaban y no llegarían hasta muy tarde, aunque en ese momento realmente le daba igual. Entró y arrojó su mochila a cualquier lado, se adentró en su habitación y se arrojó en su cama, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados por sobre la almohada y luchó porque las lágrimas no acudieran a sus ojos negros.

Detestaba estar en ese lugar. Detestaba su colegio tan ordinario de California... ¡Realmente solo quería regresar a Gravity Falls!

Ese verano, a pesar de lo ocurrido en los últimos días, había sido lo mejor de su corta vida; y ahora, tres meses después, en puertas del frio invierno, simplemente pensaba en regresar y seguir viviendo todas las maravillosas aventuras que aquel escondido pueblo ofrecía. No había nada que le llamara la atención en su actual rutina.

Aquel día se había ganado una exoneración en uno de los ya próximos exámenes gracias a su alto nivel académico o, como decían sus compañeros, su forma de ser nerd. Por esa razón, tres de los abusones de su clase lo habían llevado a rastras a los servicios, lo habían golpeado hasta dejarlo sin aire y finalmente lo habían encerrado allí... Probablemente debía agradecer que no se les dio por empujar su cara dentro del retrete. Tampoco le habían golpeado en zonas visibles para que los profesores no se dieran cuenta, pero sabía que la pálida piel de su torso no demoraría en ganar varias manchas verdosas.

Notó que le costaba un poco respirar, no sabía si se debía al cansancio de haber corrido tanto o si ya empezaba a resentir seriamente los golpes... probablemente una mezcla de ambos.  
La garganta le quemaba pero no quería ni levantarse a por un vaso de agua. Con algo de dificultad se revolvió hasta quedar en posición fetal, se pasó un brazo por su propia cintura y la otra la dejó bajo su cabeza.

El estómago le dolía y los ojos le ardían. Dipper dejó caer dos lágrimas solitarias antes de caer rendido ante el sueño, no se percató de la silueta triangular que se deslizó por la ventana y las paredes de su habitación hasta llegar a la cabecera de su cama... entonces desapareció en su cabeza.

.  
.

Estaba corriendo por las calles oscuras, cercadas por altísimos edificios que, parecía, iban a caérsele encima en cualquier segundo. Corría a todo dar, seguido de todos aquellos abusones que lo molestaban en el colegio, podía ver a Mabel al final de aquella calle junto a Candy, Grenda y Wendy. Quería llegar junto a ellas... pero no podía.

Tropezó y cayó de panza al piso, pero no halló fuerza para levantarse. Se hizo bolita y, resignado a recibir la paliza que le aguardaba, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó... esperó... y esperó... Pero no llegó ni un sólo golpe.  
Finalmente percibió una presencia frente a él, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero sentía que, quien quiera que fuese, era poderoso.

Al abrir los ojos se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse un joven rubio, como máximo tres o cuatro años mayor que él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo de sus agresores.  
Dipper se levantó del piso y se plantó junto a aquel rubio, viendo como los abusones eran levantados unos cuantos centímetros del suelo por alguna fuerza invisible, con tez de completo sufrimiento y, al parecer, a punto de ahogarse.

Ahora miró a su ¿salvador?  
Al muchacho estaba seguro de no haber conocido en su vida. Tenía la piel trigueña, los ojos dorados como el ámbar aunque uno de ellos era cubierto por su flequillo disparejo. Vestía ropa elegante en colores amarillo y negro, y tenía... ¿un sombrero de copa flotando sobre su cabeza?

O sea ¿Qué clase de loco sueño era ese?

Seguro de que todo aquello no podía ser más disparatado, Dipper se atrevió a poner una mano en el brazo del rubio. Este suavizo su cínica expresión para mirarle y, antes de que el castaño se diese cuenta, lo envolvió entre sus brazos, fuertes y cálidos.

Dipper no pudo contener el rubor que coloreó todo su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no pudo más que balbucear sin lograr formar una palabra coherente. Quiso girarse a mirar a su hermana y amigas pero ninguna de ellas estaba ya en aquel lugar. Solo él y aquel guapo rubio... ¡ah! y sus abusones que luchaban contra la falta de aire.

─No volverán a meterse contigo ─prometió el rubio, mirándole cálidamente ─y a quien lo intente le irá peor ─desvió su mirada, de nuevo siniestra y aterradora, a sus víctimas, las cuales cayeron sin fuerzas al suelo. Dipper no sabía si estaban desmayados o muertos ─ya no tienes que preocuparte por ellos, _Little Pine_ ─el castaño reprimió un escalofrío. Esa forma de llamarlo... le recordaba mucho a Bill, pero prefirió dejar eso de lado y pensar que lo llamaba así por su apellido.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando al, aparentemente bipolar, rubio se le dio por tomarlo en brazos al estilo nupcial. Dipper soltó un chillido demasiado agudo para ser un chico. De repente todo a su alrededor se volvió más ligero y agradable.

─ ¿Po-por qué... haces esto por mí? ¿Quién er-es? ─logró preguntar el menor entre balbuceos, dos de las miles de preguntas que surcaban su cabeza.

El rubio lo miró atento y luego soltó una risa que hizo temblar a Dipper ─ ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí, _PineTree_? ─le dijo al oído con toda la malicia y burla del caso.

Dipper volvió a tiritar, pero esta vez de temor ¡estaba en lo cierto! era… ─ ¡Bill! ─gritó, revolviéndose en sus brazos, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

─El mismo, _PineTree_ ─aseguró el mayor sin soltarlo ─ ¿me echaste de menos? Yo sé que sí ─comentó arrogante, afianzando más su agarre en el menor.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando triángulo demente? ¿De dónde sacaste ese cuerpo? ¡Y ya bájame! ─siguió chillando Dipper.

─Tan enérgico como siempre mi pequeño Pino ─se burló Bill, con una risa que pretendía sonar conmovida ─ ¿Te agrada esta apariencia? Me esforcé en hacer este cuerpo ¿Estoy guapo verdad? ─siguió riendo, sobre todo al ver el sonrojo de Dipper cuando este recordó que, hace solo unos instantes, había pensado en verdad que era guapo.

─ ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Bill? ─preguntó genuinamente desconcertado y ya dejando de pelear inútilmente con el agarre del mayor.

Irónicamente, fue entonces cuando Bill lo puso de nuevo en el piso por sus propios pies, aun así mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del castaño.

─ ¿Así me agradeces que te haya salvado? Que ingrato eres _PineTree_ ─lo molestó, levantando con un gesto de su mano los inconscientes -o inertes- cuerpos de sus abusones ─creo que me merezco al menos una recibida mejor que esa.

Dipper apretó los puños cuando cayó en cuenta de que, de una forma u otra, el rubio tenía razón. Lo había zafado de, lo que prometía ser, una muy fea pesadilla.

─ ¿Cómo sé que tú no creaste este sueño solo para que bajase la guardia? ─lo acusó, frunciendo el ceño.

─Oh mi ingenuo niño… creo que tu afectada mentecilla ─dijo, golpeándole suavemente la frente con el índice derecho tres veces ─es lo suficientemente capaz de crear estos escenarios, no era necesaria mi intervención para ello ─se burló, cruzando su brazos tras su cabeza y dejando su cuerpo flotar despreocupadamente a un metro del suelo.  
Al castaño ya le estaba incomodando el hecho de que Bill le esté llamando "mi" cada tanto.

Dipper se llevó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón ─Si ese es el caso ¿por qué me protegiste?

─Nadie más que yo puede molestarte ─el rubio llevó una mano bajo el mentón de Dipper, levantándole la cabeza ─ese es mi privilegio… bueno, quizás te comparta con _Estrella Fugaz_ ─rió con malicia y diversión.

La cara de Dipper no se podía describir con palabras ─ ¿Qué diablos le pasó a mi demente demonio triangulo que siempre está haciendo locuras inexplicables? ─ " _¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué dije 'mi demonio'?"_ se criticó Dipper al oír sus propias palabras.

Bill lo notó y sonrió ladinamente ─Ohh ¿desde cuando eres tan propio conmigo, mi pequeño Pino? ─rió, flotando bocarriba arriba justo frente a su rostro.

Dipper se sonrojó ante ese comentario, y más porque Bill estaba invadiendo deliberadamente su espacio personal ─ ¡no molestes y ya dime ¿qué es lo que quieres y por qué estás aquí?!

Bill soltó su risa maníaca ─ ¿qué ocurre Pino? Solo vine a verte ¿no crees en esta sensual y linda carita? ─se señaló.

Dipper arqueó una ceja con la incredulidad impresa en la cara ─No ─respondió serio.

Bill rió más ─oh Dipper, admite que me extrañabas ¿tan difícil es? ─siguió molestándolo, envolviéndolo en sus brazos de nuevo. Dipper trató de no inmutarse ─no tienes por qué estar tan a la defensiva, relájate Pino ─se encogió de hombros ─mira, te traje una pequeña ofrenda de paz para que creas en mis buenas y sanas intenciones ─dijo con una cara de inocencia que, más falsa, imposible. Luego levantó su mano derecha, desde la cual hizo aparecer unas tres llamas azules, las cuales se convirtieron en tres libros de cubierta rojiza.

Los ojos de Dipper se abrieron como platos ─ ¡¿Los diarios del tío Ford?!

Bill sonrió más al ver los ojos brillantes de Dipper ─para ti, niño ─se los ofreció ─ ¿o tampoco te agrada mi regalo?

Dipper estiró la mano hacia los diarios, pero se detuvo a medio camino ─ ¿Cuál es el truco, Cipher? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Bill volvió a levantarle el mentón ─a ti ─pronunció lentamente. El castaño se puso rojo como un tomate ─jajajaja ─Bill se llevó la mano libre al vientre por las risas, soltando por fin al chico ─ ¿en qué has pensado, mi pequeño Pino? Quien te viera, tan aparentemente inocente jaja.

─Eres… un imbécil ─Dipper se tomó la visera de la gorra para jalarla hacia abajo y cubrirse el rostro ─ya… solo quiero despertar ─murmuró el chico, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

─Oh, para ahí pequeño sensible ─Bill chasqueó los dedos y una gran cama de sabanas doradas apareció tras Dipper, quien irremediablemente chocó con ella y cayó en la suavidad de aquel enorme colchón ─ ¿a dónde crees qué vas? ─Bill flotó justo sobre él y lo tomó de los brazos, aprisionándolo contra la cama.

─Este es mi sueño así que puedo hacer lo que quiero ¡Ahora déjame en paz! ─gritó ya molesto.

Bill sonrió ladinamente ─ ¿has olvidando con quien estás tratando, Di-pper? ─remarcó su nombre ─así que relájate un poco ─dijo sin soltar su agarre en el menor.

─… ¿Vas a decirme cómo es que estás aquí?

─Pff, no fue tan difícil ─le restó importancia, sentándose ahora a horcajadas del chico para poder soltarle los brazos sin dejarlo ir ─solo un pequeño hechizo antes de "desaparecer" ─marcó las comillas con los dedos ─junto a la mente del viejo Stan y el resto fue sencillo ─sonrió victorioso y arrogante ─no esperabas deshacerte de mí tan fácil ¿o sí, Pino?

" _Sí, claro. Fácil_ " bufó irónicamente Dipper para sus adentros ─Bien, ahora ¿Qué haces aquí y qué quieres conmigo?

Bill mostró una gran sonrisa divertida y se inclinó a escasos centímetros del rostro del castaño ─Vine por ti, porque Tú. Eres. Mío ─y sin decir más, lo besó.

Y Dipper se quedó frío, sintiendo las manos del rubio en su cintura y los traviesos labios tratando de hacer a los suyos cooperar.

.

.

.

Dipper se despertó de golpe y muy sobresaltado, el corazón le latía fuertemente y su garganta estaba seca. Por inercia se llevó una mano a los labios, los sintió inusualmente sensibles y algo húmedos por lo que inconscientemente los relamió, percibiendo un sabor algo peculiar… algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Agotado mentalmente como para ponerse a analizar su sueño Dipper volvió a arrojarse a su cama bocarriba, dándose cuenta de que había algo duro bajo su almohada con lo que se había golpeado

─ ¿Pero qué es…? ─Dipper levantó su almohada, solo para encontrar el diario número tres bajo su almohada ─ ¡Qué! ¿Qué diablos? ¡No es posible! ─Dipper sacó el diario y lo abrió, pasando rápidamente las páginas, viendo los apuntes que él había hecho ¡estaba en perfecto estado! ─ ¿Qué es esto? ─una pequeña tarjetita dorada cayó de la última página, así que Dipper la tomó; había algo escrito en tinta marrón con una muy elegante caligrafía

" _-3 Cuando llegue a 0 todo acabará"_

Dipper parpadeó tres veces lentamente ─ ¿Qué?


	2. Realidad

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece. Esta sensual obra ya terminada le pertenece a su sensual creador Alex H.  
¿Será que me regala solo a Dipper y a Bill? *w***

 **Okno, al fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad"._

Dipper no tuvo problemas en ocultar sus golpes de su hermana esa tarde, curiosamente al pasar de las horas le dolían cada vez menos las heridas, y sus padres menos repararon en él.

Esa noche no soñó nada, o por lo menos no recordaba haber soñado, sin embargo se despertó de bastante buen humor. Mientras se duchaba y cambiaba Dipper se percató de que los moretones habían desaparecido y que su cuerpo no dolía, como si ayer no le hubiesen tocado ni un pelo.

─ ¡Dipper, date prisa o no podrás desayunar! ─le gritó Mabel desde la cocina, dándole a Pato su desayuno.

─ ¡Ya voy! ─le gritó de vuelta, tomando su gorra y acomodándola en su, siempre desordenado cabello, y asegurándose de cubrir su marca de nacimiento ─buenos días Mabel.

─Hola Dip-Dip ¿dormiste bien? ─preguntó la chica, con su ánimo de siempre mientras recogía su cabello en una coleta alta.

─Sí ¿Qué tal tú, Mabel? ─devolvió con una sonrisa sentándose a la mesa para comer su plato de cereal.

─Oh sí, tuve un maravilloso sueño de… ─Mabel comenzó a contarle su maravilloso y loco sueño con estrellas, gatitos y cantantes lindos. Dipper sonrió ante eso mientras comía su desayuno, aunque en algún punto se perdió en recuerdos del sueño de la tarde anterior con Bill ─ ¿Dipper? ¡Dipper!

─Ah ¿qué? ─miró a su hermana.

─Que si no te apuras llegaremos tarde.

─Ah sí ─Dipper recogió su plato vacío y lo llevo al lavavajillas ─voy por mi mochila y nos vamos ─Dipper subió a su habitación, cepilló sus dientes y tomó su mochila, donde guardó el tercer diario, único recordatorio de que su sueños no fue mero derroche de imaginación ─estoy listo ¡vamos!

─Sí, tardas siglos ─lo molestó su hermana, poniéndose los zapatos junto a la puerta.

─Que graciosa ─Dipper la imitó, atándose los tenis ─bien, vámonos ─salieron y cerraron la puerta antes de salir caminar hacia su destino.

 **-o-**

Luego de hacer una parada en los casilleros ambos tomaron caminos separados pues la primera hora Mabel tomaba clases de economía doméstica y a Dipper le tocaba Deportes.

Con algo de temor el menor de los Gemelos Misterio se dirigió a los servicios para cambiarse por la ropa de deportes; miraba hacia todos lados, temeroso de toparse con sus abusones, sin embargo para cuando alcanzó a verlos estos parecieron rehuir de su mirada con expresiones realmente atemorizadas, cosa que lo extraño mucho por lo que se acercó discretamente, sorprendiéndose al descubrir diversos hematomas en sus cuellos, como si hubieran intentado asfixiarlos o algo parecida.

Al ver esto Dipper se apartó y acercó su mochila a su pecho, sintiendo los resaltantes contornos del diario dentro de la misma, con cuidado lo sacó y pasó rápidamente las páginas hasta las advertencias sobre Bill y su dibujo a pura tinta negra, sobre el cual deslizó suavemente sus dedos ─…Bill.

─ ¡Todos al gimnasio! ─gritó el profesor antes de hacer sonar un silbato. Dipper saltó ante el inesperado llamado así que cerró el diario y lo guardó celosamente, dejando su mochila en un lugar seguro para formarse con el resto de sus compañeros y realizar los insufribles ejercicios que impartía el descorazonado de su profesor.

 **-o-**

─Hola Dipper ¿qué tal tu clase? ─preguntó su hermana.

─Bien Mabel, solo que no quiero saber nada más de deportes hasta la próxima semana ─respondió él, tumbado en su pupitre como si fuera a dormirse.

Mabel rió ─tenemos Ed. Física el miércoles ─le recordó.

─ ¡Mghhhh! ─se quejó Dipper, provocando más risas de su hermana.

El profesor entró, Mabel dirigió su vista al frente y Dipper se tomó unos segundos en erguirse… o intentarlo, mantuvo una postura encorvada y la cabeza gacha, apoyada en ambas manos.

.

La clase de historia no era nada difícil, por lo menor a Dipper le resultaba inusualmente sencilla por lo que se distrajo fácilmente; abrió su cuaderno en la última hoja y con una pluma negra empezó a dibujar algunos triángulos isósceles con pequeños ojos cerca del ángulo más cerrado, pequeños corbatines y sombreros de copa flotantes.

Dipper se sobresaltó al sentir el piquete de la punta de la pluma rosa de Mabel contra su cintura ─…Señor Pines ─ el castaño se puso en pie algo sobresaltado ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado llamándole su profesor y él perdido en sus pensamientos? ─lea los dos primeros párrafos de la página 64, el inicio de la Primera Guerra Mundial ─dijo -¿o repitió?- con el ceño fruncido y voz algo molesta.

─Ah sí ─Dipper levantó el libro entre sus manos y empezó a leer las partes indicadas ─ " **La Primera Guerra Mundial, también conocida como Gran Guerra, fue una guerra desarrollada principalmente en Europa** …"

 **-o-**

─ ¡Dipper! Iré a la cafetería por un muffin ¿vienes conmigo? ─dijo Mabel con su ánimo de siempre, cuando la campana del descanso sonó.

─No Mabel, iré a la biblioteca durante el descanso ─le respondió el menor, recogiendo sus cosas.

─Como quieras cerebrito ─la mayor rodó los ojos ─diviértete con tus libros y cosas de nerd, hermano ─agitó una mano mientras salía.

Dipper solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndose la mochila a las espaldas y caminando en dirección contraria a su hermana. En el camino se paró en una máquina expendedora para comprarse una lata de jugo y siguió hacia la biblioteca de la institución, la cual, para su fortuna, era grande.  
El joven castaño caminó hasta el fondo del salón donde habían unas bancas amuebladas medio ocultas, allí se acomodó y sacó el diario 3, lo acarició con sus manos como si aún no creyera que estaba de vuelta con él.

Releyó por milésima vez sus páginas y anotaciones con devoción, haciéndose nota mental de comprar una linterna de luz negra… ¿Bill enserio iría a devolverle los tres diarios? Y ¿qué significaba aquella nota?  
Dipper sacó también su cuaderno para mirar todos los dibujos que había hecho de Bill en la clase anterior ¿Por qué lo había dibujado? ¿Tanto ocupaba Bill en sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué? Dipper solo quería saber ¿por qué?

 **-o-**

─Dip-Dip, te veré más tarde en casa, iré con unas compañeras al centro comercial ─le dijo su hermana mientras salían de clases. Iba caminando junto a una chica rubia, un poco más alta que ella, de cabellos ondulados y varios accesorios. Más atrás, habían otro par de chicas.

─Ten cuidado Mabel, no te tardes mucho ─previno el menor.

─Lo que digas Dipper.

─ ¿Ese nerd en serio es tu hermano? ─alcanzó a escuchar el castaño mientras las chicas se alejaban, le pareció que su hermana reclamó pero él simplemente suspiró y se encaminó a casa.

Llegó a su hogar pronto y sin contratiempos, se calentó el almuerzo y comió con la mente totalmente dispersa, sus pensamientos siempre se iban -sin querer- a cierto triangulo amarillo.

Luego de ver un poco de televisión se decidió a hacer sus tareas, Mabel aun no llegaba. Dipper vació su mochila en la mesa, tomó los libros que necesitaba y un lápiz para empezar con los deberes de matemáticas, apenas ojeó el libro en busca de la página que debía resolver cuando lo sorprendió una tarjetita dorada que cayó a sus pies.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ─Dipper recogió la tarjeta, como la que ya tenía, esta estaba escrita con una elegante letra cursiva en tinta café.

" _Te escribo porque eres en quien pienso, te pienso porque eres a quien extraño y te extraño porque eres lo que deseo."_

Dipper se sonrojó a leer la nota, el triángulo al final de la nota era muy delator… ¿A qué estaba jugando Bill?

 **-o-**

Sorprendentemente para Dipper, esa noche no soñó con Bill, cosa que lo extrañó mucho. Aún más extraño era el mal humor con el que había despertado, no sabía ni describir como se sentía, simplemente todo le parecía tonto o vago y no deseaba hablar con nadie. Su propia hermana lo había notado nada más despertar, dejando al aire un "uuuuush, estás agrio como un limón" que solo le había hecho fruncir el ceño.

Dipper pasó el resto del día prácticamente mudo, solo hablaba si era estrictamente necesario y se la pasaba sumergido en el diario 3 cuando Mabel no estaba cerca. Aun no le había contado a su gemela lo que sucedía con Bill y no estaba seguro de querer contárselo todavía ¿Cómo explicarle tal cosa?

En un cambio de clases, Dipper halló en su casillero una nueva nota:

" _Se muchas cosas, tantas que ni te podrías imaginar pero, honestamente, la primera vez que te vi, no sabía que ibas a ser tan importante para mí."_

En la garganta del castaño se formó un pequeño nudo, luego de re-leer por tercera vez la nota se percató de una pequeña flechita en la parte inferior de la tarjetita, señalando el reverso de la misma; así que Dipper volteó el papelito dorado, encontrando una posdata.

" _Pd: ¡Sonríe PineTree!  
¡Sonríe, Sonríe! Porque si no sonríes… te haré cosquillas"_

Dipper arqueó una ceja pero no pudo contener la pequeña sonrisa que vaciló en su boca, mordiéndose los labios al sentir como sus comisuras se levantaban ¿Qué clase de amenaza era esa? Negó con la cabeza, o Bill realmente estaba jugando a algo muy raro… o estaba perdiendo su toque. No contuvo la carcajada que nació en su garganta al pensar eso último, sin importar que las personas a su alrededor lo miraran raro.

Al llegar a casa Dipper encontró un paquete en el buzón que iba a su nombre pero no tenía remitente, así que lo tomó y lo llevó consigo a su habitación para abrirlo. Como cosa rara Mabel se había ido a, vete tu saber dónde, después de clase… a la castaña realmente le hacía falta la compañía de Grenda, Candy y Wendy.

…Wendy… Dipper se sorprendió al caer en cuenta de que hacía días que no pensaba en la pelirroja y, además, el hecho de que esto no le provocó tristeza o nostalgia.

El castaño abrió el paquete, encontrando un almohadón amarillo de forma triangular con el dibujo de un pino de color azul… … ¡Okey! ¡Esto ya empezaba a darle miedo!

Dipper esperó a que su hermana llegara por la tarde, para poder preparar una presentación, y claro, su hermana era la parte creativa de ese dúo.

La castaña se animó más al darse cuenta de que su hermanito estaba de mejor humor.

Mientras Dipper reunía la información y hacia el resumen, Mabel tomó un par de cartulinas rosadas, haciendo un cartel con la forma de Pato, donde escribieron el tema que debían presentar. Ya habían terminado con eso para cuando llegaron sus padres, pero Mabel, por supuesto, no perdió la oportunidad de dedicarse a decorar a su extravagante y muy llamativa manera aquel cartel, ganándose algunos cumplidos de sus padres mientras Dipper se comía un bocadillo y se preparaba para ir a la cama.

¿Se me había olvidado decirles que Dipper y Mabel dormían en cuartos separados? Oh, sí. Según sus padres, ahora que ambos entraban en la adolescencia no sería muy 'correcto' que ambos durmieran en la misma habitación.

Al principio Mabel se molestó un poco, pero se resignó con algo que sonó a "supongo que es mejor a que Dipper se quedara con el tío Ford" y una risilla nerviosa del menor mientras escapaba de la mirada de sus padres.

Ya en su recamara, Dipper arregló sus mochila para el día siguiente y se cambió por el pijama para dejarse caer en su cama, dispuesto a una buena noche de sueño.

Inconscientemente abrazó a su nuevo almohadón mientras se abandonaba en los brazos del sueño, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

─… Bill ─y Dipper se quedó dormido mientras una pequeña sombra triangular se deslizaba por las paredes de su habitación hasta dar con su cama, como ya había sucedido un par de noches atrás…


	3. Número 2

**Gravity Falls no me pertenece. Esta sensual obra ya terminada le pertenece a su sensual creador Alex H.  
¿Será que me regala solo a Dipper y a Bill? *w***

 **Okno, al fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _No podemos permitirnos ser ingenuos al tratar los sueños. Se originan en un espíritu que no es totalmente humano sino más bien una bocanada de naturaleza"_

Dipper abrió los ojos de golpe, como si algo lo hubiera sacado de golpe de sus sueños, respiró profundamente para calmar su agitado corazón y esperó a que sus pupilas se adaptaran a la tenue oscuridad que lo envolvía antes de levantarse de su sitio y mirar a su alrededor.

Estaba tumbado en lo que parecía ser un -muy- grande flotador de color amarillo y con forma triangular, en medio de lo que parecía ser un gran lago en el bosque de Gravity Falls, la luna llena era lo único que daba luz al lugar pero era lo suficientemente brillante para hacer relucir el agua con un celestial tono platinado, casi parecía mágico.

De un momento a otro, la luna llena se duplicó y una de ellas tomó forma triangular y coloración amarilla. Dipper se encogió en su lugar, el corazón se le desbocó de nuevo, aún más fuerte que al haber despertado; la poderosa presencia demoniaca espesó el aire a su alrededor, mientras que el triángulo descendía del cielo hacía él, disminuyendo su tamaño a medida que se acercaba a su, menuda y temblorosa persona -no penséis mal, hacia algo de frio, por eso temblaba-

─Hola _PineTree~_ ─canturreó el triángulo, levantando su sombrero a la vez que su pajarita giraba como reguilete.

─… ─Dipper lo miró con algo de recelo.

─ ¿Qué sucede Pino? ─flotó a su alrededor ─ ¿Por qué tan callado, niño? ─ese comentario logró que Dipper frunciera el ceño, no supo por qué, pero que Bill le llamara niño en ese momento le molestó bastante, invocando su mal humor de la mañana ─ _Estrella Fugaz_ tiene razón, tienes un humor de perros _PineTree_ ¿Qué te sucede? ─Dipper continuó con su mutismo y Bill atinó a soltar una risa maliciosa ─ ¿tanto me extrañaste en tus sueños, mi Pino? ─flotó hasta su derecha, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el hombro del castaño.

─ ¿A qué se supone que estás jugando Cipher? ─musitó por fin el de cabellos castaños, viéndolo con recelo.

─Oh vamos Dipper cálmate un poco ¿acaso no leíste mi notas? ─lo picó en la mejilla con un dedo ─yo sé que sí.

─ ¿D-De qué hablas? ─tartamudeó un poco, desviando la mirada.

Bill entrecerró su gran y fenilo ojo sobre el menor, viéndolo con diversión. Decidió luego cambiar un poco su táctica y chasqueó los dedos, envolviendo su propio cuerpo en sus llamas azules para cambiar su forma por el cuerpo humano con que se había presentado en los sueños del chico hacia unas noches atrás ─te lo dije, sino sonríes ¡te haré cosquillas! ─amenazó el, ahora, rubio levantando las manos a la altura del vientre del castaño.

Dipper retrocedió casi un tercio del espacio del flotador, flexionando las piernas por delante suyo y escondiendo sus ojos bajo la visera de su gorra.

─ ¿Qué tienes Pino? ¿Te sorprendí? ─rió el mayor ─oye, te alejabas de mi cuando era un demonio y ahora que tengo esta apariencia humana te apartas aún más ¿por qué? ─curioseó, avanzando a gatas para reducir el espacio que había impuesto Dipper.

─ ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ─preguntó el humano sin mirarle, con su tez seria.

Bill lo observó de vuelta con el ceño fruncido ─te lo advertí _PineTree_ ─sin una sola palabra más, el rubio se lanzó contra el menor y empezó a deslizar sus manos con rapidez por todo su torso a la vez que movía sus dedos ágilmente, estimulando algunos puntos del cuerpo de Dipper quien no tardó en soltar las carcajadas involuntarias. Bill realmente sabía dónde atacar para dejarlo sin aire.

Dipper se removió de un lado al otro, tratando de escapar de aquella tortura que lo estaba dejando sin aire y con un severo dolor en las mejillas por tenerlas tensas tanto tiempo, así como en el vientre por las risas.

─Cipher, para ¡ya déjame! ─chilló el castaño de manera entrecortada por la falta de aire ─ No puedo respirar ¡Bill! ─chilló, arqueando el cuerpo y tratando de empujarlo con sus manos.

─Jajaja, eso está mejor _LittlePine_ ─Bill por fin dejó en paz a Dipper para que recobrara el oxígeno perdido y se recuperara de los espasmos ─tu sonrisa está mucho mejor que ese gesto serio que te traías ─dijo despreocupado, enseñando una gran y abierta sonrisa.

─Eres muy raro… pero eso ya debería saberlo ─suspiró con cansancio, tratando de recobrar el aliento y relajar el cuerpo.

─ ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo? ─Bill lo acorraló bajo su cuerpo contra el flotador.

─ ¿T-te refieres al almohadón? ─supuso el menor, volviendo a tensarse.

─Claro ─asintió el más alto.

─Ah… sí… yo, sí ─balbuceó, asintiendo a medias.

─Sabía que te iba a gustar, pequeño ─Bill lo recostó totalmente en el flotador y se acomodó sobre él, presionando su cuerpo contra el del castaño suavemente.

─Oye ¿qué haces? ¡Déjame! ─se quejó.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no tenías frio? ─miró los brazos descubiertos de Dipper, su piel estaba erizada ─solo trato de darte calor ─dijo con una sonrisa ladina y mucho doble sentido impreso en su voz.

─Ah, es so-solo una reacción por las cosquillas de antes ─trató de excusarse cuando notó que miraba su piel erizada ─y no tienes que preocuparte de si tengo frío o calor ─dijo esta vez con molestia y frunciendo el ceño, buscaba que Bill se apartara de él por voluntad propia, pero no conseguía nada.

¡¿Es que aquel demonio no comprendía lo que era el jodido rechazo?!

─Claro que si _PineTree_ ─le respondió, sin tomar en cuenta los pensamientos del castaño ─ ¿qué hago para que lo entiendas? ─musitó con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos con algo de pesadez.

─ ¿Eh? ─Dipper se mostró sorprendido, pero más curioso ¿de qué estaba hablando ahora ese lunático? ─ ¿a qué te refieres?

─Eres tan inocente niño… ¿en serio no te das cuenta? ─esta vez Bill lo miró con un brillo diferente en los ojos, era muy extraño, al menos Dipper no lograba descifrar lo que significaba esa mirada… ¿talvez era que no quería descubrirlo?

─ ¡Deja de decirme niño! –más importante aún ¡Cómo le molestaba que lo llamase de esa forma! ─ ¿Y darme cuenta de qué?

─Jajaja ─Bill perdió todo rastro de aquella extraña emoción que había exteriorizado segundos atrás ─siempre te pones de malas cuando te llamo de esa forma, es divertido pero ¿por qué te molesta tanto? ─consultó curioso, ladeando la cabeza de forma algo graciosa y tierna al parecer del castaño.

El rostro de Dipper se calentó cuando se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos.

─Po-porque… porque yo, ya no soy un niño ─balbuceó algo incómodo, la persistente mirada ambarina lo ponía algo nervioso.

Bill volvió a reir, llevando una mano al cabello de Dipper, tumbando de paso su gorra, la cual se perdió en una ráfaga de aire y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque ─Dipper, eres el ser humano más intrigante que he conocido ─comentó de la nada, deslizando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por la marca de nacimiento en la frente del menor.

Dipper notó que había ignorado deliberadamente su segunda pregunta ─ ¿de qué estás hablando ahora? ─trató de acomodarse, pues el cuello ya se le estaba cansado ─oye, si quieres conversar pues vale ¿pero podrías apartarte un poco? Los humanos tenemos algo llamado 'espacio personal' y tú estás violando el mío ─ " _sin mencionar que esta posición podría verse muy comprometedora"_ las mejillas de Dipper se sonrosaron ante el rumbo de sus propios pensamientos.

─Pero es que si te suelto te alejas de mi ¡y yo no quiero eso! ─refunfuñó el rubio.

─ ¡Prometo que no me alejaré, pero suéltame ya! ─gritó algo desesperado, elevando un poco el cuello.

Bill sonrió, Dipper se veía adorable molesto. El rubio cerró los ojos con aquella sonrisa plasmada en sus labios y decidió darle algo de espacio al menor así que se hizo un poco para atrás y se sentó justo frente a él, de piernas cruzadas, un poco inclinado hacia adelante y las manos apoyadas en los tobillos.

Dipper suspiró al verse libre y se sentó recto en su lugar.

─Quise decir… –retomó el mayor ─que me causas curiosidad… no sé por qué, pero –llevó una mano al mentón de Dipper, levantándolo con suavidad ─a cada momento me intrigas más, no lo entiendo y quiero descubrirlo.

Dipper parpadeó lentamente, no comprendía las palabras de Bill ¿para qué decía aquello? No conseguiría nada de él y Bill no era de los que iban por ahí soltando alegremente cumplidos a la gente si no era para engañarlos. Así que ¿qué era el juego en que el rubio trataba de envolverlo? No comprendía nada.

─Estos días has estado más tranquilo ¿cierto? –preguntó de la nada ─ahora que esos chicos no te molestan ─dijo sonriente, como un niño orgulloso de su logro.

─Siiii… ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste? –le regresó él, con una ceja arqueada.

Bill levantó un brazo frente a él, moviendo descuidadamente la mano de arriba a abajo ─oh, solo les di una pequeña cucharada de su propia medicina, nada grave de lo que tengas que preocuparte ─le respondió tranquilo _"aunque quizás necesiten terapia para poder volver a dormir_ " añadió para sus adentros con una risilla malévola.

Sin poder confiar en aquellas palabras, Dipper lo miró con recelo.

Bill se acercó de repente al rostro de Dipper, sorprendiéndolo una vez más, parecía hacerle ya costumbre ─préstame mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte Dipper ─el castaño centró sus ojos en el rubio, siempre que el otro lo llamaba por su nombre salía con algo totalmente impredecible ─a partir de ahora yo me hago cargo de ti ¿quedó claro? Has llamado mi atención y eso es muy inusual así que ─juntó su nariz con la de un anonadado Dipper ─no te desharás de mi fácilmente ─y sin decir otra palabra lo tomó de ambas mejillas y lo besó en los labios.

Dipper se sorprendió, tanto o más que la vez anterior. En esta ocasión el beso fue más largo y pudo sentir la tibieza de las palmas de Bill contra sus mejillas que, poco a poco, fueron ganándole al irradiar calor. La boca de Bill acariciaba la suya con destreza y algo de travesura, jugueteando con sus labios y tomándose el tiempo de colar su lengua dentro de estos.  
Atónito, Dipper no consiguió que su cuerpo respondiera más que para dejarse llevar por las acciones del mayor, pero al tener la mente en blanco se percató de algo con más facilidad…

…percibía algo, un sabor… un sabor como a vainilla, era un toque fresco y dulce en la boca de Bill… era el sabor de sus besos.

 _"_ _Que descanses bien, PineTree~... Nos veremos de nuevo, en tus sueños, mi Pino"_ le transmitió en pensamientos el mayor, justo antes de que el castaño perdiera la conciencia, sumiéndose en una fase de sueño más profundo, de donde no despertaría hasta que el sol saliera la mañana siguiente…

 **-o-**

Se despertó perezosamente cuando el sol le dio en los ojos, colándose a través de las delgadas cortinas de su ventana, Dipper se volteó en la cama, tratando de no ceder su dulce sueño; esa mañana particularmente no tenía ganas de levantarse.

Entreabrió sus ojos para ver la hora y se percató de que faltaban 15 minutos para la hora en que normalmente se levantaba. Trató de sentarse pero la pereza era demasiada y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, sintiendo algo duro bajo su almohada; en esta ocasión no se sorprendió al encontrar el diario número dos, lo sostuvo con ambas manos sobre su cabeza para pasar sus hojas hasta llegar a la página que tenía su círculo de invocación ─"Este ser extraño, triangular, ha aparecido en mis sueños cada noche por semana"… Tío Ford ─Dipper parpadeó lentamente y de las paginas continuas cayó la primera tarjetita del día.

 _"_ _-2. Paso a paso, el recorrido es tan importante como la meta.  
Pd: Buenos días, mi LittlePine~" _

Dipper suspiró, sosteniendo la tarjetita y dejando el diario sobre su pecho, abierto en la página de Bill ─Bill pero ¿a qué estas jugando? ─dijo entre suspiros antes de que las imágenes de aquel beso llegaran a su mente como si fuera un espectador de aquel sueño cosa que logró apenarlo más, sin embargo no cerró los ojos hasta que la secuencia de imágenes no terminó.

Para cuando abrió los ojos sus mejillas estaban rojas como fresas, los labios empezaron a palpitarle suavemente por lo que se los mordió, sintiendo débilmente aquel sabor a vainilla. Dipper decidió levantarse, arreglarse y salir a desayunar.

Su madre aún estaba en casa, dejando lista la comida. La mujer, de cabello castaño y largo como el de Mabel, estaba secándose las manos y terminando de arreglarse.

─Oh, buenos días bebe ─lo saludó, pintándose los labios frente a un espejo de mano ─te has levantado más temprano de lo usual.

─Sí mamá, me desperté un poco antes ─le respondió el chico ─bueno, yo me voy al trabajo ─guardó sus cosas en el bolso ─cuida de tu hermana, que les vaya bien y suerte con su presentación ─señaló el cartel con forma de Pato ─pórtense bien, adiós ─besó la mejilla de su hijo y salió de la casa.

─Que te vaya bien, mamá ─alcanzó a despedirse antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Se quedó un momento allí, apretando en su mano la tarjetita dorada, de pronto lo sobresaltó un roce en sus piernas ─oh, buenos días Pato ─saludó al mirar hacia abajo y ver el rechoncho cerdito a sus pies ─ ¿quieres desayunar? ─se arrodilló junto a él para rascarle entre las orejas ─Ven, vamos a la cocina ─le sonrió y camino de vuelta a dicha sala para poder darle de comer a la mascota y servirse su plato de cereal, ya escuchaba el agua correr por el baño lo que significaba que Mabel no tardaría en sumárseles.

 **Continuará…**

 **-o-**

 **¿Había dicho que esto podía ser un tree-shot? A la mierda eso x'D  
5 o 6 capítulos ¡he dicho!**


End file.
